Camp Bachiko
by gibergabber
Summary: Sakura and Kiba have been going to the same camp every other year since they were born- only somehow they seem to miss each other! Their best friends set up a year that they can both go. Everyone expects them to be best friends and maybe even date, but no one expects them to hate each other and start a prank war! Can they get over themselves in time to realize they're perfect?
1. You have to come! You just gotta!

"Sakura, my baby! My love! My reason! My one true desire! I beg of thee! Nay! I demand that ye come to camp this summer!" My best friend Ino yelled to me over the phone. I'm pretty sure that if I could have somehow seen her, there would be large anime-style tears running down her face. Too bad she has to be a bitch and live in Canada!

"Ino, I go there every other year, as in I skip one between! And since I went last year…" I felt bad telling her that I couldn't go. She was my best friend and those were really the only time that we actually got to see each other. "I can't afford it this year!"

"I'll pay for you! Please, please, please! Say that you'll go! There's someone that we've been trying to get you to meet for the past forever!" she begged me. Hah! Now I really do wish that I could see her! Ino _never_ begs for anything! She usually just yells until people become so annoyed that they give her what she wants.

"But... didn't you say that there was a gang! I heard that they only show up during even numbered years! Ino, I'm too young to be murdered by a gang!" I could practically hear her rolling her eyes over the phone and shaking her head. Come to think of it, I _could _hear her shaking her head with a weird rattling noise. Must be her tiny brain rolling around in there. Either that or her earrings.

"Yes, there is a gang but they're a bunch of pansies really. One of them is blind, one of them is constantly giving lectures on art, and the rest are cocky bastards who are afraid of their own shadows (trust me, I have proof). Say you'll go?"

"Why do you want me there so often? I thought that you could only handle the awesomeness of me once every two years!"

"Yes, but there's someone that we've wanted you to meet since forever" (by we she means herself and the rest of 'our group'). "He's super-hot, but he always every-other year that you're not. I'm pretty sure that you guys are either gonna date or end up as best friends!" Ino squealed and I winced at just how high-pitched she could go.

"Fine, I'll go if: you pay for me, let me pack my own bags, and the next time that we hang out, we _don't_ go shopping. Oh, and just saying, but don't get your hopes up about this guy. I remember the last time that you tried to set me up with someone… that reminds me! His ball retrieval surgery went well in case you're interested" I heard my phone beep that it was out of batteries. "Ino, my phone is dying! I gotta go!"

"Mkay, but before you do, the guy's name is-", but I never did hear the mystery guy's name, because at that moment, my phone decided that it was gonna follow its own warning and die tragically. Not really, but I did have to run to the nearest charger. And about that guy, guess that I'll just have to wait Ino calls again to hear his name!

_ELSEWHERE_

"Mkay, but before you do, the guy's name is Kiba Inuzuka!" Ino said happily into her phone.

"…"

"Sakura?"

"…"

"Sakura! Are you there? Oh my god! Her phone actually died!"

"…"

"Or that bitch hung up on me…"

"…"

"I'm gonna hang up my phone and stop talking into it like a loser now"

"Kiba my man! Tenten just called me, and she told me that she just got a phone call from Sasuke, who got a phone call from Temari, who got a phone call from Shikamaru, who got a phone call from Neji, who had just gotten off the phone with Ino, who told him that the girl that we want you to meet is coming to camp this summer!"

"Hunh?" I responded into the phone. I really have no idea what the blabbering blonde idiot just said.

"Isn't it great?" he yelled. Guess he thinks that I actually just understood him. Better set him straight.

"Isn't what great?"

"Whoa! You spoke more than one syllable!"

"No kidding dumb ass, I'm not Sasgay! Isn't what great?" I repeated.

"Oh! The girl that we want to set you up wit- I mean that we want you to meet, is coming to camp this summer!" he exclaimed as thought this was a good thing. I really have no idea if it is or not. I also hadn't missed the fact that he had started to say 'set you up with', but I chose to ignore it.

"Great. I still don't get what's so great about this girl."

"She's exactly like you! Minus the 'I'm so hot that every girl in a 100 mile radius wants to bang me' over confident attitude! Hey! You should join the Akatsuki! I bet that they'd love yo have you! And you fit the bill perfectly! OMG! Sasuke's brother is in it! He could totally set you up!" Trust Naruto to get so off track, especially about a highly dangerous gang of criminals. I don't care what Ino says about them being pansies that are afraid of their shadows. They're kinda sorta really scary guys. Not that I'm afraid but…

"What do you mean, 'exactly like me?"

"She pulls pranks _all _the time just like you, and she's really athletic, she's a black belt in karate, Kung-Fu, tai-jutsu, and like, a million other martial arts, like you are. Her favourite food is red-bean ice cream, like yours, and she goes to the camp every other year too!"

"If she goes to camp every other year just like me, why haven't we met yet?"

"She doesn't make smart ass responses like that! Why can't you be more like Sakura?"

"Who?"

"The girl, Sakura! Promise that you'll meet her Kiba? She's definitely either gonna be your best friend, or your girlfriend!"

"Of course idiot. I guess we'll just wait and see, won't we?"

"But it's true! You just wait and see Kiba!"

"That's what I just said. We'll see. Dumbass"

"Don't you argue with me mister-"

"Bye Naruto."

"Don't you hang up on me young man! I don't appreciate your arguing..." too late. I hung up. I sighed and stretched, walking over to my bed and laying down.

_ELSEWHERE ELSWHERE!_

"Don't you hang up on me young man! I don't appreciate your arguing! I'm going to be the president of the United States someday, so you had better learn to listen to me, or you're going to find yourself in a really awkward spot! Speaking of awkward spots, I've got this one that I just can't seem to itch, right between my shoulder blades. I wonder if I could reach it… nope! I need a longer spoon. But… the only one long enough is my ramen spoon! Speaking of ramen, I'm really hungry. I'm gonna go get food. Bye Kiba!"

"…"

"Kiba? I said bye!"

"He hung up on me!"

"…"

"I wonder when…"

"…"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna put down the phone and make some ramen now…"


	2. Satan, Pinky, and the inner beast

**I'm incredibly sorry for not post this chapter sooner! Honestly, I'd almost completely forgotten about this! Thanks to a certain someone whose name I may or may not forget right now, I was reminded of this story. So this chapter is dedicated to them... as soon as I remember their name that is... Anyways, so here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for; Sakura and Kiba, their first meeting. Will all go well? And what's this about Sakura's inner beast? Be warned, I most likely won't include author's notes like this in future chapters, but I'm probably sucking up to all the readers who are dying with suspense. Heh... Anyways, I wasn't going to publish this until I had Kiba's POV on the matter too but meh. Since I don't think that that's going to happen anytime soon, (which means that there might not be any more chapters out for a while) enjoy. As a random side note, I've had this written as long as the first chapter. **

**Love, Gibbettte.**

"Bye mommy! I love you! Try not to miss me too much!" I said to my mom as she drove me the gate of 'Camp Bachiko'. I jumped out of the car after giving her a kiss, hugging her, and promising not to start anymore fires (Don't ask). With a final wave, she drove off leaving me all alone with my bag.

"Now, where is that dumb blonde?" I said out loud, mostly to myself. Trust my luck that some hotshot just _had _to be hanging around. Come to think, I've never seen this particular hotshot before. Maybe he's new! Ooh! I could show him around! He's rather cute! Either that, or he's part of the gang. Le cue large sidestep away from him.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, darling" he said. He just called me darling! Asswipe!

"Yup. But hanging around camp gates is an even bigger sign. Are you new here?" I asked, ignoring the quip on my sanity. I was tested, thank you very much. A small majority voted in my favour.

"Funny darling, I was going to ask you the same thing. I think I'd remember such a pretty face." Gah! This guy gives me the creeps! Oh well, at least he's hot.

"Erm… yeah. Whatever you say, jerk. Stop calling me darling."

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll stop."

"STOP CALLING ME CREEPY PET NAMES, CREEP!" oh shit. Shit shit shit. If he's part of the gang… I just yelled at a gang member! Save me now! The… the… a-a-akat-akatshorties are going to kill me now!

"Fine, shorty." Creepy pet names is one thing. My height… that's just personal!

"I'm not that short!" and it's true! I'm really not! Ino is only… 4 inches taller than me! And Hina! She's only about… 3 inches?

"Oh yes you are!" Fine. I'm short. No need to rub it in! Asshole!

"I'm 4'11! Not all of us can be as freakishly tall as you!" I mean really. This guy is a freaking giant! He'd dwarf 6'0 Naruto! He might even be on Neji's level! Neji's 6'3! He's the tallest guy I know!

"I'm not freakishly tall, I'm average!" Average is your face. Not your height.

"6'3 is not average on anyone's level!" Hah! That's got him pissed off! Just look at that annoyed look! Which is slowly turning into a smirk. Damn.

"Good. Because I'm actually 6'5!" Shit! He's taller than Neji! He's even 1.5 feet taller than me! Great!

"That's not average at all!"

"Maybe not… but come to think, you must be pretty average for a 12 year old. My bad." He. Did. Not. Just. Call. Me. 12! I'm 16 and damn proud of it!

"I'm not 12, ass hole! Just because I'm not an old man like you…"

"I'm not old, I'm 17!"

"Older than me!"

"Honey. My shoes are older than you!"

"They so are not! Jerk!"

"Are too sweetie!"

"Are not, Jackass!"

"Are too, shorty."

"Giant!"

"dummy!"

"Old man!"

"Idiot!"

"Why are you such a jerk? I hate you!" I yelled at him.

"That's not nice to say to someone you just met, squirt,"

"My name isn't squirt. Or shorty. Or midget. Or-" But the jerk didn't let me finish!

"Whatever you say, Pinky!" he said with a smirk.

"It's not pinky either! It's-" again with the interrupting? Really?

"Sakura! There you are! I was kind of worried when I didn't see you right away!" Ino said, bounding up to me. Ino! Thank God! Never has she looked so nice, and pretty, and sexy and wonderful and smart and… thank god!

"Ino! Hiya!" I said. "Boy am I glad to see you I…" But the damn bitch cut me off! She's grinning at the idiot in front of me.

"Sakura! I see that you've already been making new friends! Hiya Kiba! How goes it?" Ah. So the idiot's name is Kiba. And apparently he knows Ino… And apparently we're friends.

"Ino, love, I assure you that I'm not friends with this pink haired idiot. It's great to see you!" Kiba said, giving Ino a hug. Ino love? Hugging? Oh shit… I've suddenly got a really bad feeling about this… they're friends?

"Well, I'd rather hoped to introduce you two myself, but it seems that you've already done it for me! Sakura, this is the friend that we wanted you to meet, Kiba. Kiba, this is Sakura." Oh. Shit. Jerk face is 'guy that you'd be best friends with/ date? Kill me now! Like I'd date this loser!

"This is him?" I asked incredulously, just as Kiba asked 'this is her?' No shit Sherlock!

"Yes, this is him/her. Is there a problem with that you two?" Ino asked, confused.

"No Ino there's nothing wrong. Nothing at all. What made you think that?" I said with a tight lipped smile.

"Erm…" was all Ino could say, looking between us. "What exactly did you two talk about?"

"Her height. I'm going to go and find the others, yeah?" He said. Then he leaned down _real_ close to me ear. "Have fun without me." he whispered into it, obviously being careful to breath into it. Asshole. He was so close, I could feel his warmth radiating into my back. You know, it must have been because I was infuriated with him before… but I only just noticed that he has a super-sexy British accent.

Damn him! Not only is he super-hot, he's also foreign? I officially hate him! Not because of his hotness factor… but because he's a hot asshole!

"Sakura… calm down! You look as though you're about to kill someone!" Ino said. Hehe… she's probably thinking 'if looks could kill…' right now! HA! Let me tell you! If looks could kill, that asshole, bastard, idiot, hotshot, Kiba would've dropped dead by now! Oh how I pity myself…

"I'm not going to kill anyone. If you bring me chocolate. The beast is not amused." Ino sweat dropped, but wisely brought the chocolate. She's had enough experience with 'the beast' to know that it needs to be placated… some may call it my inner.

"Is the beast happy now?" Ino asked.

"Yes." I said, winking at her. Suddenly, we both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, Sakura we are so lame!" Ino managed to choke out. I laughed for a minute before I could respond.

"Oh my God yes! I can't believe how lame we are! I have an inner beast, and you have to satisfy it! And I only _just_ realized how wrong that sounded!" I finally got out. My moment of laughter was short lived though.

"You know pinky, if you hadn't pointed that out. I would have" said a voice from behind me. I turned and sure enough, there he was in all his asshole glory. Kiba. Or, as I shall now call him, Satan.

"What do you want, Satan? And Pinky, really? You _really_ couldn't think up anything better than that? That is so unoriginal!"

"I'm just gonna…" said Ino, dashing off to god knows where. Bitch.

"You couldn't do better than Satan?"

"Oh, I probably could, but it describes you so well. You really are the devil himself."

"Then right back at you for the reasoning in that case, Pinky. You're pinky. Your hair is pink, and you're no bigger than my pinky. Though I guess you really aren't 12 though… good."

"What'dyou means 'good?'" I asked with my eyes narrowed.

"I mean good that I haven't been arguing with a 12 year old. See you around pinky. More than I probably want to actually. It appears that we've got the same friends. Tootles love" he said, wiggling his finger at me and turning, presumably to go and find our friends… speaking of them…

"Ino, get your skinny little ass over here right now!" I screeched. As if on cue, Ino came running towards me.

"Sakura! So, how did you like Kiba? You guys seemed to be getting on really well."

"Oh yeah Ino. He's a real joy. Don't know how I've managed to live this long without knowing him." I said sarcastically. Ino beamed. Oh, right, she's; Yamanko Ino immune to sarcasm.

"Good to know that you got on so well! His accent is sexy, eh?" Oh how I love my Canadian friend! 'eh'! Ha! So adorable! Wait…

"Ino, I was being sarcastic! He's the biggest, chauvinistic pig I've ever met. He's a jerk, and an ass hole and any other word that I can think up in the next ten seconds that are bad enough! I hate him Ino!" Her face fell and I almost felt bad.

"Oh, but… but! You two were going to be the cutest couple! You were supposed to get along really well, and joke, and prank and… oh! We thought this out so well!" Oh shit. Ino's really broken up over the fact that I don't like Kiba! Shit!

"Ino, why are you so upset over this? It's not like you'd expected us to get married or anything!"

"It's just… we always hang out with him when you're not with us… and we thought that you two would be perfect for each other… but now… I'm afraid that you'll start a prank war!" Prank war… not such a bad idea!

"Erm, Sake… I'm not liking that evil grin on your face too much!" Ino said, somewhat nervously. Who's grinning evilly? Certainly not me! I widened my smile, just for her benefit and she cringed. "Oh god I feel bad for Kiba already." She muttered. Ha! I still caught it!

"Why is that Ino darling?" I asked her, turning my evil (alright, I admit it!) grin up to full force. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Because, I can already see you planning stuff behind that dark look."

**I hope that you like this story, yeah? I sure do, and I'm having fun writing it, even if I'm slightly in a jam with getting back into Kiba's head. Night loves.**


End file.
